An MRAM (Magnetic Random Access Memory) is a memory device using a magnetic element having a magnetoresistive effect as a memory cell for storing information, and is attracting attention as a next-generation nonvolatile memory device capable of a high-speed operation and having a large capacity. Also, the MRAM has been researched and developed as a memory to replace a volatile memory such as a DRAM or SRAM. In this case, it is desirable to operate the MRAM by using the same specifications as those of the DRAM or SRAM, in order to reduce the development cost and make the replacement smooth.